Revelations
by eiffelrox
Summary: Summery: Naruto get's a glimps of konoha 10 years into the future, but what he finds isnt great, what happened? and where is everyone? and will naruto and two other ninja dont want to give it away be able to find orochimaru and sasuke? ...
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto, but naruto sure as hell owns.**

Title: Revelations

Summery: Naruto get's a glimps of konoha 10 years into the future, but what he finds isnt great, what happened? and where is everyone? and will naruto and two other ninja (dont want to give it away) be able to find orochimaru and sasuke? who is this mysterious ninja of the past helping naruto?

Rating: K+

A/N: I just sat down and started to write this. .. i felt like i had to.. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Naruto groaned as he ambled aimlessly along the crowded and prosperous streets of Konoha, The village hidden in the leaves. "Another day without any missions, I can't believe it" Naruto sighed and then looked up. He had ended up at the large Gates of Konoha. "I KNOW! I'll just train some more!"

With that, Naruto sprung towards the Konoha training grounds.

Shizune knocked on the Hokage's office door.

"Come in" Tsunade called out. Shizune entered.

"Tsunade sama," She sounded rather bothered. "It's about Orochimaru-" Shizune stopped as she saw Jiraiya standing on the opposite side of Tsunade's desk.

"I know" Tsunade replied.

"Then-" Shizune started but was interrupted again.

"I have no clue how to stop him Shizune" Tsunade replied.

"There has to be a way but" Jiraiya told Tsunade as he was becoming rather vexed.

"If he manages to master _THAT _jutsu, then it'll be the end for Konoha! We don't have Yondaime this time!" Tsunade shouted.

"You're forgetting," Jiraiya raised his finger to Tsunade. "We have Naruto, and I believe that young Naruto is just as strong has his fa-"

"Stop Jiraiya!" Shizune exclaimed. "You know that's forbidden to talk about"

Jiraiya nodded and apologized.

"Then we'll just have to wait and see, Jiraiya, I want you to train Naruto more, If Orochimaru learns _that_ technique, Naruto is our only hope"

Naruto sat, tired and weary in a large tree watching the Sunset on the horizon. Warm wind blew against his face. Suddenly it reminded him of the first time he and sasuke were training, using their chakara to climb trees. Naruto felt his heart start to beat faster and faster.

"Damn it sasuke" Naruto whispered.

As Naruto had his attention at a loss, a bird flapped towards Naruto, frightening him and he slipped. Naruto fell backwards, the air rushing against his body, as the ground grew closer. Naruto screamed as he hit the ground hard. He cried in pain as he rolled onto his back holding his shoulder. Naruto looked up at the orange and purple sky as his vision blurred and he fell unconscious.

Naruto felt a chill down his back and his eyes fluttered open. The sky was dark and the air was cold. A lot different to the warm air he had felt that afternoon. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head where he had hit it from the fall.

"Damn it" Naruto whispered and then froze. His voice was different.

"Damn it" He said again to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Yep, his voice was defiantly a lot deeper. "What the hell?" Naruto stood up and check himself out, as much as he could in the dull light. He seemed to be wearing a long black yukata with armour strapped on his arms and body underneath. Naruto panicked. He raised his hand to his head again but this time realized it was bare. "My hitai-ate!" Naruto exclaimed as he felt his forehead for the non-existent Konoha headband. "Something is seriously wrong" Naruto exclaimed as he turned around and a large gust of cold wind whipped against his face. He began to run back towards the village, he had to talk to Tsunade! The trees violently rustled and swayed as the wind picked up. Naruto ran harder until he reached the large Konoha gates. Naruto smiled at them until he approached closer to see them charred and splintered and one of the doors was crocked and hanging off its hinges. The walls around the village were also charred and crumbled.

'_W-what's this?_' Naruto thought to himself as he took a step closer. _'What the hell!' _Naruto stepped through the gates and stopped in shock. The entire city was in charred ruins. Walls fallen, Houses crushed, streets blocked by rubble and debris and complete and an unnerving dead silence. Naruto started to breathe hard. Panic and adrenalin filled his blood and he felt cold sweat down his back.

Naruto ran through the ruins towards the Hokage's building, only to find it had suffered the same horrible fate. Naruto looked up at the Mountain faces behind the building of the past hokages. The mountain was half gone, some of the Hokage faces were just crumbled but one was wiped out completely. _'4TH' _Naruto thought as the Yondaime's face ceased to exist in the rock. It was all gone. The streets, the people the academy, the Hokage building, his whole livelihood was all destroyed.

Naruto turned and ran. _'Where is everyone?' _Naruto thought as he ran the streets of what used to be Konoha. The only thing Naruto could find were the distressing charred skeletons and half decayed bodies of the victims of this mass destruction. Tears began to roll down Naruto's face as he continued to run. _'Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, Iruka sensei, everyone, what happened?' _Naruto tripped on a chunk of debris on the ground and fell onto his hands and knees, now letting his tears flow freely. Suddenly he felt something cold on against his neck.

"It's awful, isn't it?" A deep male voice said from behind him. Naruto looked at the katana blade being held at his neck and then followed up the blade to the person holding it. "And it's all your fault, traitor."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Naruto looked up at the tall looming figure, silhouetted by the dark night. All he could manage to see was long dark brown hair flowing in the strong breeze, complimented with almost glowing white eyes and-

"Neji's Uncle?" Naruto whispered as he stared at the cursed seal on the man's forehead.

"What's the matter Naruto, can't you recognize me after all these years?" The man replied. For the first time that night the moon appeared out from behind dark clouds and cast its silver light over the two ninja.

"Neji?" Naruto exclaimed pessimistically.

The two ninja just stared at each other, a great tension arising between them.

"Yeah" Neji smirked.

"W-what happened?" Naruto asked. Neji gave Naruto an odd look.

"You wouldn't know would you?" Neji sighed as he shot Naruto a fierce glare.

"Orochimaru and Sasuke" Neji hesitated. "They came here with a jutsu that couldn't be stopped but you were destined to be the one to stop it Naruto,"

"But I don't understand any of this!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up but Neji's sword followed naruto's neck. "Neji please put the sword down!" Naruto exclaimed

"Tell me why I shouldn't just slaughter you right now" Neji replied monotonously.

"What?" Naruto stared at the aged Neji in disbelief.

"It's been ten years since you went missing Naruto. After months of searching; they claimed you as a missing nin, a traitor like sasuke to leave the village."

"But I never left the village!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?" Neji stared at Naruto and then lowered his sword. Naruto sighed in relief Neji had lowered his weapon.

"I never left, I just- All I an remember is I had no missions that day, to I went to the training grounds to train and, I was sitting up a tree when a bird startled me and I fell and hit my head, I woke up here, I don't understand what's happened or what's going on"

"Ten years" Neji whispered. "But you've been gone for ten years;" Neji turned his head to the side and put his katana back in its sheath. Neji was in deep thought. Naruto took at closer look at his old friend; he wore three layers of kimonos, the first layer being a subtle lilac with a slight pattern of small white flowers. The second was a gunmetal Prussian blue with golden circular patterns. The third layer was a plain olive green yukata that hung open sitting loosely on him. Naruto then studied Neji's face. Neji had an old look, a look that was too old for his 24-year-old complexion.

"So you have no memory of the past 10 years?" Neji asked snapping Naruto out of his examination of Neji. Naruto shook his head.

"Then I suppose it's up to me to fill you in as best as I can," Neji said as he turned around and started walking away from Naruto. "We'll go back to my house; I think a storm is coming"

Naruto followed Neji from the 'ruins' of Konoha several kilometers before they reached a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a small traditional Japanese house.

"Is this where you live?" Naruto asked in awe as he stopped and studied the architecture of the house. Neji stepped up the wooden stairs leading to the front door.

"Yeah," Neji replied.

Naruto hesitated.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked. This time it was Neji's turn to hesitate.

"They're- either dead or lost" Neji replied quietly as he slid open the front door. Naruto stopped as Neji stepped up the steps to his front door.

"W-what?"

"Come in" Neji simply replied and stepped inside. Naruto followed.

Neji slid his katana out from his obi and placed it against the wall next to the door. The whole house was very small and simple. The floors were laid with cream tatami mats edged with black giving the house a similarity to the Hyuuga mansion that once stood in Konoha. A few meters from the door was a dining table, low to the ground and surrounded by black sitting cushions. A little behind the table resting in the wall was a simple fire place made of dark mahogany with black edgings.

Moving his eyes away from the flickering flames of the fireplace, Naruto studied the rest of the house. On his right he saw a kitchen, a room opened to merge with the rest of the living area, although the only thing separating the two rooms was a Mahogany topped counter and bolted into the roof above it were mahogany cupboards.

Looking past the kitchen, Naruto's eyes fell upon a closed Fusuma door; a faint glow from a lamp could be seen through the paper door.

'Might be Neji's room,' he thought.

Looking left, Naruto spotted two more doors. 'Or... maybe one of them was Neji's room.' But no light could be seen from inside those rooms.

Neji stepped behind the counter of the kitchen and took out a bottle from a cupboard above the counter.

"Saki?" Neji asked as he also reached for a porcelain cup.

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm too youn-" Naruto looked down at his masculine hands. "Tell me Neji! What happened to Konoha! Where is everyone?"

Neji sighed as he decided to take the cup and the whole bottle of saki with him. He came across the room and sat down at the table with his back towards the fire place and poured himself a glass of the alcohol.

"The year you went missing, Orochimaru and an army of his, attacked. He had a jutsu that summoned a demon beast that ended up annihilating Konoha" Neji started as he took a sip of saki, still warm from a few hours ago. "Everyone tried to defeat it, but we were no match for it; just ebout everyone is dead now Naruto, all of our friends, everyone"

Naruto stared at Neji in disbelief.

"Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, even Lee and Tenten," Neji explained. Naruto's eyes began to sting as they welled up with tears.

"No-" Naruto replied. "W-what about Sakura-Chan, Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei?"

"What little amount that survived gathered the dead bodies to bury, I personally never saw them Naruto, although it doesn't necessarily mean they're dead," Neji took another sip of saki. "After Konoha's fall, the survivors split up and went their separate ways."

"So I guess you were one of the ninja's who survived," Naruto stated.

"Yeah, Iruka, Kakashi and Sakura are all strong people," Neji tried to reassure Naruto. "I'm sure they survived too, but, I guess they're not around here anymore."

"I can't believe this," Naruto shook his head. "How could you sit here, knowing what Orochimaru has done?"

Naruto instantly wished he had taken back that last statement as Neji looked horribly offended.

"I've been searching for Orochimaru for 5 years Naruto, the last four I just had to give up, he's no where to be found!" Neji exclaimed as he slammed the cup down on the table in front of him.

"Then I will find him, and I will make him pay for what he's done" Naruto shouted angrily as he stood up. "And I'll also find Sakura-Chan, Kakashi Sensei and Iruka sensei! This obviously isn't a place where I belong, but the people I love are still here, and I'll do what it takes to find them"

"Then let me join you,"

Naruto looked at Neji with surprise.

"I want to join you Naruto. I don't believe you can make things the same as the used to be, but I want to see Orochimaru die for what he's done" Neji exclaimed.

Naruto was stunned at Neji's new found brutality.

"We can leave tomorrow morning, how does that sound?"

"Great" Naruto nodded.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Ahh GOMEN-GOMEN! Im so sorry it took ages to update see, i've had alot on my plate lately what with exams school work and getting things done and handed in b4 the holidays and then this week i've had work placement working and working and also dvds of who's line is it anyway >> BUT HERE IT IS! Enjoy! dATtEbAyO!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Naruto hadn't slept a wink of sleep that night. Everything the Hyuuga had told him kept rushing through his head. _'I can't explain what happened'_ Naruto thought, _'but I have to make it up, I have to find the other surviving ninja's and we'll take down Orochimaru for this'_. Naruto got up from the futon he was laying on and stepped outside. Cold wind slapped at his face as the sky began to slowly fade from black to pale blue. Naruto turned around, realizing he had left the door open, but Neji was already awake.

Naruto studied Neji and then back to the frosty morning vista in front of him.

"We can leave in an hour, when the sun is up." Neji stated from behind Naruto. Naruto simply nodded.

The two ninja jumped from tree to tree aimlessly for half the day, not saying a word until Neji finally broke the silence.

"Byakugan" Neji exclaimed activating the bloodline, raising veins across his temples. "There is a village straight ahead of us, we'll stop there for a rest and try to gather some information." Neji called out to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Neji and nodded. He still couldn't believe this was the future? Was he really just dreaming? No, it was too realistic to be a dream. That was really Neji, 10 years in the future. At least he looked more masculine.

As Neji had said, the skyline of a small village appeared on the horizon.

The village was quite lively, children ran in the streets playing with one another and the women browsed the markets. It reminded Naruto a lot like how 'Konoha' had once been. Naruto stopped and looked down at a ball rolling towards him. He lifted his foot and stopped it as one of the kids ran towards him to claim the ball. The kid looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto!" Neji snapped, annoyed at Naruto's short attention span.

"This place looks promising" Neji pointed to a rugged looking bar down a rough looking side street.

"What is with you and shady places?" Naruto asked under his breath as Neji walked in. Naruto sighed and followed him.

The small bar looked like it had seen better days, but for a small place there were quite a few drunks, and other unfriendly looking characters. Some of the tables and chairs lay broken on the ground among puddles of beer, dried blood and smashed glasses. It was hard to breathe as the whole ceiling was covered in a layer of smoke from all the smokers. Neji casually sat down at the bar and took out a packet of cigarettes _(I know Neji is cool and is a role model for all but don't try this at home kids)_, took out a cig and placed it between his lips. Naruto almost fell over, not only did Neji drink but he smoked as well?

"Here" The bartender lent over the bar and held a lit lighter for Neji to light his cigarette on.

"Thanks," Neji took the cigarette from his mouth and blew out smoke from the corner of his lips.

"What can I get ya?" The bald bartender asked.

"Whiskey" Neji replied simply.

"And your friend here?" He asked nodding towards Naruto.

Neji looked over his shoulder at Naruto and chuckled.

"He doesn't drink" Neji smirked and looked back at the bartender.

"Really now" The bartender chuckled as he poured Neji a small glass of whiskey. "I haven't seen you guys around, you from out of town?"

"Yeah," Neji replied as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"I see,'

"Naruto sit down for god sake" Neji snapped and Naruto jumped and then quickly sat down at the bar stool next to Neji.

The doors to the bar suddenly swung open bringing intense light to the dark bar. Naruto squinted as he saw several tough looking fellas head towards the bar.

"Hey" The bartender prodded a man slumped over the far side of the bar. "Wake up, your mates are here"

Naruto studied the middle-aged sleeping man. He looked a mess. He had long dark brown hair tied back loosely, was unshaven and wore a partially ripped red and black-stripped yukata that hung loosely off him. Naruto eyed the other men as they swarmed around the middle-aged man.

"Eh, you owe us a lot of money!" One of the men shouted. The middle-aged man slowly lifted his head from the bar counter and combed his hand through his hair.

"I don't have your money," He drawled unenthusiastically.

"You hear that Kizu, he said he doesn't have the money" One of the other men exclaimed. The leader of the group, obviously being Kizu scowled and grabbed the man at the bar, lifted him off his stool and slammed him against the nearest wall.

Naruto stood up from the bar but Neji grabbed his arm. Naruto looked at Neji angrily but Neji just shook his head at Naruto. Naruto turned back around and to his amazement Neji was already over among the group of men. He pulled Kizu off the middle-aged man and walloped him with his palm into his stomach. He flew half way across the room and landed on a table, smashing it to pieces.

The other men stepped back. Neji casually took the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it onto the floor and stubbed it out with his foot. The men turned and ran like dogs with their tails between their legs. They helped their leader up and left the bar quickly. Naruto ran over to Neji to help him help up the middle-aged man.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand for him.

Naruto froze.

Neji froze.

"Naruto? Is that you?" The man asked as he stood up by himself, leaning against the wall for support.

"I-Iruka Sensei?"


End file.
